


Steal your Pain Away

by AssassinFaith01



Category: War of the Planet of the Apes (2017)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Male/Male, PTSD, Romance, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinFaith01/pseuds/AssassinFaith01
Summary: Koba's own humanity has seeped its way through him. From the bond that he developed with his King. Every crack of the whip wanted to tear the living Hell of every human and ape that he saw as meaningless traitors.





	Steal your Pain Away

**Summary:** Koba's own humanity has seeped its way through him. From the bond that he developed with his King. Every crack of the whip wanted to tear the living Hell of every human and ape that he saw as meaningless traitors.

 **Characters:** Caesar, Koba, The Colonel, Red, Cornelius, Nova

 **Rating:** Rated T

Suspense, Terror, Violence, Romance, PTSD, Angst *Good luck on reading this. Plus I haven't seen the movie yet so bear with me on this*

**Steal your Pain Away**

"Leave him!!".

Koba's head snapped to Caesar. _What the heck is he thinking?_

The emotion in Caesar's voice made him break as well.

The bonobo took a deep breath as Red lowered his whip. Relief flowed through him like the blood in his veins. But at the same time wanting to tear the traitor apart himself.

Koba was stopped by Caesar's arm. Koba sneered in protest as he jerked his head towards Red. Caesar slightly shook his head.

"It will be alright" The Bonobo tipped his head. Anger and confusion masked on his face. It all snapped into place as Caesar was taken away forcefully and shoved to the ground on his knees.

Hands gripped his King's arms so tight. The hands from his own subjects, his own brothers, family of Caesar's army, home, _everything!_

"No..." Koba began. Seeing the Colonel look down at Caesar emotionless. Nodding his head towards Red. As in a 'Carry on' gesture.

The bonobo already began to shove past his fellow apes in swift motion to get to Caesar. Hands grabbed onto his arms so tight as well, being pulled backed away.

There was the sound of the whip. It echoed through his ears. Koba went still as if he just died.

What the scarred bonobo felt right now...was...he couldn't explain it. All he knew was to protect Caesar at any cost. Now it was just full off fear and an instinct he couldn't contain.

Koba made his ivy, green and blind hues look straight at Caesar. Whip after whip colliding with the flesh on his back.

Caesar just balled his fists tightly. Biting his lip so hard it bled as well. All he did was look at the Colonel. Deadstraight in the eyes of the person who has his families blood masked forever on the humans hands.

"Caesar!!!" This time Koba shrieked. His voice nearly broke as he thrashed and kicked at the apes that locked their hands to get a grip on him. Hot tears brimmed in Koba's eyes. Silently falling down.

The chimpanzee hears Koba's pleas for him. But they became distant. Being dragged off most likely. Knowing that Koba is putting up a good fight now.

But those screams...the pleas Koba made...

It was as if he felt the colliding strikes on Caesar's back. Brutal slash after slash. Caesar felt the crimson blood begin to seep down his furred back. Knowing that blood was sprayed around him on the once white snow. The traitor continued to make the slashings.

"Caesar!!!" The screams and whips echo throughout the entire camp.

Keep hanging on...

Caesar knew right then...Koba and him had some sort of bond. It developed slightly over the time they've traveled to get revenge on the ruthless Colonel that murdered Cornelia and Blue Eyes in cold blood.

He can't go. Not yet. Koba needs him. Cornelius needs him.

Every crack of the whip stung like Hell on Caesar's back. Wanting to faint from such pain. A grunting moan escaped his cracked lips quietly. The blistering cold didn't help much.

His lip quivered to Koba's screams. Shaking from the shock of the continueing whips. Caesar's mind filled the images of Koba. To him Koba was the thing that kept him grounded during their time together. Even though of Koba's pure hatred of humans and the goal to murder every last one of them. He centered one major gap for Caesar during this journey.

The need for love, comfort, humanity.

His back was on fire now. Caesar continued to look at the Colonel. The whippings faulting to a stop

The human general bent down. Eye to eye with Caesar. Giving him such a fake, and sympathetic look.

The King sat straight up despite the flaming pain and crimson that made its way down his back.

Golden flecks of green stared with such hatred. But remembering who he has to live for.

Cool metal was pressed to his forehead.

Koba paced anxiously in the cage. Seething at any members of his kind or the military. If any were to walk even a few inches near him. His throat got sore from screaming out to Caesar.

He hated to admit it. To feel like he lost his pride. Not being able to do nothing as he violently thrashed and fought against the apes for he knew the past twelve years. In result to him giving the fellow apes wounds awhile piercing his clawed fingers into their furred skin.

The Bonobo laid his forehead against the cool metal bars. Imagining it to be Caesar, but also unable to speak out for him. What made that instinct snap into place?

The metal cage creaked open as Caesar was thrown in. Curled up in a ball from the immense pain that flamed through his body.

Koba automatically went to Caesar. Supporting him up and seething violently and threatenly at the soldiers that threw his King so disrespectfully.

"Crazy son of a bitch..." One of the soldiers muttered. The female human looked to the male in response awhile silently walking away.

"I know. Hell imagine if this so called leader did get shot through the head. That ugly ape would be raging in here by now".

Shot? Almost shot!?

"You...what were you thinking!?" Koba whispered harsh. His eyes meeting Caesar's golden flecked eyes. Then he felt guilt. How selfish it was of him all of a sudden for the innocent orangutan to be whipped instead. That made Koba ashamed of himself as he briefly turned his head away.

Caesar only smiled. He was so tired, but that didn't stop him from cupping Koba's face with his own hands.

"I..I heard you. You kept me going. Both you and Cornelius. Everyone...you're all that matters to me to stay alive...to keep going".

Koba flinched as Caesar's fingertips brushed over his imprinted scar. Suddenly feeling their foreheads touch.

The bonobo's eyes flicked to Caesar's lips. So cracked, along with the dry blood that stained those lips that he always wanted to connect with his.

Caesar answered Koba's wish as he placed his lips on the bonobo's. His energy still drained, the pain still there. Though Koba is one of the main things that's keeping him going.

Koba, on instinct knew what he wanted. Hands pressed against Caesar's muscled chest. Wanting so much more from the kiss, but not wanting to push it.

The King felt himself enjoying such pleasure. Himself clutching at his companions fur in response to keep going. His eyes looked up. Seeing Koba's eyes glassy. Bloodshot from the burning tears that continued to silently fall down. Koba honestly hated crying. It made him feel too vulnerable and weak.

Caesar kissed away Koba's salty tears. His lips finding Koba's again. The kiss wasn't forceful. Just soft and gentle. Koba choked out a sob, but with such overwhelming happiness despite of what just occured.

The bonobo pulled away to look at the markings printed on Caesars back. Anger ignited in his fiery engine. An engine that will never die of it's pure hate.

"We're going to fight" Was all the bonobo could choke out. His charcoal fur now soaked from the rain that poured down.

~~~~~

Koba woke up. Drenched in sweat and awfully shaking to death. The bonobo looked around him in the darkness. Still remained in the treetops.

Arms were closed around him. But tightly as lips pressed against his earlobes. Making Koba shiver at the touch.

"Dreams again?" The voice was Caesar's. Its only been a few weeks eversince the war was put to a stop. Everything was right. But it didn't stop the continueing nightmares that invaded Koba from sleep.

"I'm fine" Was Koba's only response. As always Caesar began to whisper sweet words in Koba's ears awhile his fingers roamed all over his back. Grooming him.

It made Koba feel special and loved. They did fight and they...they made it!

Glancing below the forest scenery. There was Cornelius and Nova. Both up early. Playing and signing back and forth. Koba may of disliked the little girl so much in the beginning. But her true colors of innocence is what brought _**'so'**_ much more of Caesar's humanity along with Koba himself.

"I love you" Koba became utterly flustered by Caesar's sudden comment. Didn't know what to say back.

"I love you" Koba finally repeated. Turning his head slightly to give a light peck on Caesar's lips. Feeling his Mates smile grow wider. Koba shifted as he streched along with Caesar. They both groan from the sudden ache in their backs of sleeping in the tree most of the night.

"I think I'm finally feeling my age" Caesar joked. Earning a puff of laughter from Koba.

"Now you know of how I felt at your age" Koba responded. Earning a playful shove from Caesar. The both of them descended higher in the tree's as if they were the young apes that met twelve years ago. The worst was over now. They could finally breathe a sigh of relief again. Everything was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Boom! Did a Caesar/Koba story! 
> 
> This is a 'What if: Koba didn't start the war but Red did. Ash never got killed, but was killed during the war. Cornelia and Blue Eyes still died. Koba would be on Caesar's western, exodus, revenge quest. Quietly enjoying killing humans. But somehow a bond blooms during the more time they spent together. They won the war. Caesar and Koba are now best Dads to Cornelius and best Uncles to Nova!'.
> 
> Oh Koba...why did you have to go and screw up so much during Dawn...


End file.
